Recently, the roller skate or skate board has been in fashion with young men, and the hopping shoe, suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,084 to shape up the body or to dance to various rhythms. The hopping shoe, however, is inferor to the skate and skate board in its speed and thrilling movements, and therefore decreases the fun of play.